39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Combos
Card Combos are combinations of cards that can unlock a clue. There are a total of 40. * 11 cards are from Cahill card packs from the books. These are further discussed on their book articles. * 10 more card combos unlock a clue that can also be unlocked through missions. * 19 card combos that are the only way to unlock certain Clues. Book Card Combos ''The Maze of Bones Card Combo *Card 1: Surveillance Camera *Card 2: Dan Cahill *Card 3: Catacombs *Card 4: The Titanic *Card 5: George McClain *Card 6: Thomas Jefferson One False Note Card Combo Card 17: E-mail Code Card 18: Amy Cahill Card 19: Monument Valley Card 20: Racco Mansion Card 21: Lan Nguyen Card 22: Rocketboard The Sword Thief Card Combo *Card 33: Samurai Saladin *Card 34: Uncle Alistair Oh *Card 35: Hope Diamond *Card 36: Grace's Passport *Card 37: Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Card 38: Yakuza Tattoo Beyond the Grave Card Combo * Card 74: Irina Spasky * Card 75: Grace's Guidebook * Card 76: The Myrrh Tree * Card 77: Secrets of Budapest * Card 78: Sakhet * Card 79: David Livingstone The Black Circle'' Card Combo *Card 90: Hamilton Holt *Card 91: Kremlin Surveillance *Card 92: Simon Bolivar *Card 93: The Amber Room *Card 94: Anastasia *Card 95: Police Report ''In Too Deep'' Card Combo * Card 106: Nikola Tesla * Card 107: Irina Spasky * Card 108: Earhart's Notes * Card 109: The Flying Lemur * Card 110: The Missing Element * Card 111: Anak Krakatau ''The Viper's Nest'' Card Combo *Card 145: Eisenhower Holt *Card 146: Shaka Zulu *Card 147: Antarctic Bling *Card 148: Bead Cipher *Card 149: Prison Number 4 *Card 150: The Fallen Agent ''The Emperor's Code'' Card Combo *Card 161: Lollipop Jonah *Card 162: Everest Rescue *Card 163: Nellie's Lie *Card 164: Xian Surveillance *Card 165: The Nudelmans *Card 166: George Mallory ''Storm Warning'' Card Combo *Card 208: The Man in Gray *Card 209: Pirate Natalie *Card 210: Lock Box *Card 211: Bermuda Stronghold *Card 212: Anne Bonny *Card 213: Stolen Letter ''Into the Gauntlet'' Card Combo *Card 220: The Last Chance *Card 221: The Long Shot *Card 222: The Wild Card *Card 223: The Loose Cannon *Card 224: The Double-Crosser *Card 225: The Backstabber ''Vespers Rising'' Card Combo *Card 254: The Newest Target *Card 255: The Superdweeb *Card 256: Footprint *Card 257: Gideon's Ring *Card 258: Vesper's Armor *Card 259: Vesper Transmission Mission Card Combos Mission 0: Agent Training Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 0 unlock Uranium. *Card 26: Marie Curie *Card 29: Bermuda Triangle *Card 58: Navigation Sense Mission 1: The Lost Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 1 unlock Phosphorus. *Card 4: The Titanic *Card 5: George McClain *Card 15: Telegram *Card 27: Loch Ness *Card 49: Paul Addison Mission 2: The Emperor's Secret Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 2 unlock King Cobra Venom. *Card 8: Ophir Dhupam *Card 12: Taj Mahal *Card 17: E-mail Code *Card 21: Lan Nguyen Mission 3: The Lost Diamond Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 3 unlock Zinc. *Card 7: Maria Marapao *Card 24: Lilya Chernova *Card 35: Hope Diamond *Card 37: Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Card 55: The Golden Fleece Mission 4: The Lucian Fort Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 4 unlock Clover. *Card 77: Secrets of Budapest *Card 113: Chrissy Collins *Card 118: Locked Up *Card 120: Crown of St. Stephen Mission 5: The General's Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 5 unlock Lead. *Card 89: Jonah's Journal *Card 92: Simon Bolivar *Card 121: The Emperor's Promise *Card 122: Mateo Sanchez Mission 6: The Mad Scientist's Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 6 unlock Mercury. *Card 81: Leslie D. Mill *Card 98: Thomas Edison *Card 100: The Sabotaged Lab *Card 106: Nikola Tesla *Card 119: Airport Security Mission 7: The Frozen Secret Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 7 unlock Magnesium. *Card 147: Antarctic Bling *Card 155: South Pole *Card 186: The Lost Expedition *Card 190: Sir John Franklin *Card 192: North Pole *Card 195: Antarctic Arnold Mission 8: The Desert Sabotage Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 8 unlock Silver. *Card 170: T.E. Lawrence *Card 171: Egyptian Desert *Card 172: British Museum *Card 173: Rosetta Stone *Card 180: Napoleon Bonaparte Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue Card Combo Both this combo and Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue unlock Mint. *Card 215: Josephine Baker *Card 217: Portugal Air Space *Card 228: City of Spies *Card 234: Morocco *Card 241: Scuba Kitty Other Card Combos The Founding Fathers Card Combo This combo unlocks Honey. *Card 6: Thomas Jefferson *Card 44: Salem Witches *Card 132: Abigail Adams Cahill Collision Card Combo This combo unlocks Hydrogen. *Card 28: CERN Madrigal Temple Card Combo This combo unlocks Pepper. *Card 206: Angkor The Wild West Card Combo This combo unlocks Wormwood. *Card 125: George Monroe *Card 128: Alcatraz Lighthouse *Card 135: The Ghost Town The Madrigal Stronghold Card Combo This combo unlocks Barley. *Card 252: Easter Island Stronghold The Ocean Secret Card Combo This combo unlocks Quartz. *Card 219: Mariana Trench *Card 235: Deep Sea Surveillance *Card 243: Spy Sea Lion The X-Ray Clue Card Combo This combo unlocks Copper. *Card 60: X-Ray Buried Secrets Card Combo This combo unlocks Vinegar. *Card 245: Great Wall Amy *Card 247: Hope's Grave *Card 250: Sneaky Dan Frankenstein's Secret Card Combo This combo unlocks Iodine. *Card 13: Frankenstein *Card 85: Keats's Grave *Card 184: Lord Byron's Death The Missing Explorer Card Combo This combo unlocks Bone. *Card 79: David Livingstone *Card 83: Henry Morton Stanley *Card 102: The ClueCraft 3000 *Card 126: Victoria Falls *Card 129: The Tattoos New York Subway Card Combo This combo unlocks Rosemary. *Card 67: NY Subway Turkish Delight Card Combo/ Hagia Sophia Card Combo This combo unlocks Sulfur. *Card 159: Hagia Sophia Treasure *Card 194: Sky Message *Card 204: Hagia Sophia The Desert Mystery Card Combo This combo unlocks Calcium Carbonate. *Card 88: Alien Abduction *Card 116: Area 51 *Card 134: Stealth Plane *Card 136: X-Ray Goggles The Stolen Clue Card Combo This combo unlocks Salt. *Card 158: The Last Message *Card 160: Sir Walter Raleigh *Card 181: Tower of London *Card 185: The Missing Colony *Card 196: Raleigh's Map The Mountain Challenge Card Combo/The Inca Clue Card Combo This combo unlocks Cocoa. *Card 226: Alistair the Underdog *Card 231: Ekat Agent Boot *Card 240: Machu Picchu *Card 242: Scoreboard Code The Mad King Card Combo This combo unlocks Pearl. *Card 84: Neuschwanstein Castle *Card 87: Spy Pigeon *Card 103: The Ludwig Conspiracy *Card 104: Mad King Ludwig Eiffel's Secret Card Combo This combo unlocks Blood. *Card 114: Gustave Eiffel *Card 117: Eiffel's Masterpieces *Card 130: Urban Climbing The National Palace Card Combo This combo unlocks Platinum. *Card 154: Emperor Maximilian *Card 157: Ambrose Bierce *Card 191: National Palace *Card 193: Execution Order Sandstone City Card Combo This combo unlocks Lily. *Card 141: The Sandstone City Category:Cards Category:Card combos